septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
ExtraOrdinary Wizard
The ExtraOrdinary Wizard is the head of the Ordinary Wizards. Description The ExtraOrdinary Wizard and his or her Apprentice live on the 20th and 21st floor of the Wizard Tower behind a big purple door that is forbidden for everyone except the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and their Apprentice. The door itself is Enchanted, only opening for the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice. The ExtraOrdinary Wizard is in charge of the Wizard Tower and its inhabitants. The ExtraOrdinary Wizard wears purple, and their Apprentice wears green, like any other Apprentices. History Septimus Heap mentioned to Hotep-Ra that there has been 776 ExtraOrdinary wizards. Known ExtraOrdinary Wizards *'Alther Mella:' The ExtraOrdinary during a long time of peace in the castle, he was shot when he went to visit the queen and her newborn baby. He now wanders the Castle walls as a ghost. *'"Big" Brian Boom:' Brian Boom ate seven meals a day, and as a result got wedged halfway up the Pyramid Library stairs. After that, Brian Stopped the Wizard Tower stairs and walked instead, which did not make him popular with other wizards because they had to walk too. *'Bert the Basher:' Bert was not a Wizard, but stole Hamilton How's identity taking his place as the next ExtraOrdinary Wizard.The Magykal Papers *'Bryanna Jackson:' Bryanna was the oldest serving ExtraOrdinary Wizard and was fairly mediocre, but hung onto the role. She gave up the role the day after her ninety third birthday, beating Myriam D. Dromendurry out of the spot. *'Dan Forrest:' Dan became the Extra Ordinary Wizard when he was only sixteen years old. Forrest was very popular and powerful and created many new Charms. He died at thirty-six. *'DomDaniel:' One of the worst ExtraOrdinary Wizards, also Alther Mella's tutor a long time ago. *'Hotep-Ra:' Arrived thousands of years ago from the Far Countries. First ExtraOrdinary Wizard, the builder of the Wizard Tower, founder of the entire Magyk system. *'Julius Pike:' The ExtraOrdinary wizard who had lost both Apprentices on the Queste. *'Louanna Moon:' The shortest ExtraOrdinary Wizard. She was described as "Four feet tall and proud of it". *'Marcia Overstrand:' The most current ExtraOrdinary wizard, also Septimus Heap's master and Magykal tutor. *'Maurice McMohan:' An ExtraOrdinary Wizard who lost her Apprentice to the Queste about three hundred years before Septimus's time. She warned Septimus that if he got the Stone, he should escape the Questing Guards.Queste, ch. 25 *'Myriam D. Dromendurry:' Myriam was the longest serving ExtraOrdinary Wizard, having been in the post from when she was twenty two to when she was ninety three. *'Septimus Heap:' 777th Extra Ordinary Wizard, he succeeded Marcia Overstrand.PathFinder *'Hamilton How:' Hamilton's identity was stolen by Bert the Basher, but took the role from him after a few weeks. *'Tam Thistle:' Tam was the shortest serving ExtraOrdinary Wizard, lasting three hours, twenty three minutes and thirteen seconds, due to falling down the spiral stairs of the Wizard Tower. *'Terrence Brown:' Tallest ExtraOrdinary Wizard in charge, seven feet, five inches. *'Tertius Fume:' Tertius Fume was ExtraOrdinary Wizard for just seven days, whilst his friend Hotep-Ra was on a journey. In this time he betrayed Hotep-Ra and spread the Darke Magyk all over the Wizard Tower. *'Timothy Pau:' Not much is known of Tim, apart from the fact he was regarded as thin, hence the nickname Thin Tim. References de:Außergewöhnlicher Zauberer Category:Concepts and terms Category:ExtraOrdinary Wizards Category:Occupations